Hanging by a Moment
by XxKiariixX
Summary: cha! I stole the title from Lifehouse... it's a Kairi x Riku story, you don't like it, don't read P. A little OOC... R&RYAY! [chapter two is up!] EDITING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, therefore I do not own any of the characters in this story, other then Ritsuna. Don't try to sue me. o.o me no own nothing.

-  
Kairi sighed heavily as she shoved things into the cardboard box in front of her.  
Deliberately going as slow as she could, She sat back and rested a hand on the smooth hardwood floor of her room. So many memories… And now she was moving. Far away

"Kairi, sweetie, how's the packing coming?!" Ritsuna poked her head around Kairi's door to survey the little she had packed. "Hustle, baby! We have to get going in an hour"  
This resulted in a pink plush bear being thrown at Ritsuna, who ducked behind the wall for cover. Kairi went back to putting random things into the box.

"Aw….Kai-Kai…"

"Don't 'Aw….Kai-Kai' me, Mom."

"It isn't so bad… Moving I mean…"

"Says you…" Kairi tucked a loose bit of her red hair behind her ear as she dropped an armful of manga into the box, and then sat down, folding a black t-shirt.

Ritsuna sat down on the floor next to her stubborn daughter, and put an arm over her small frame. "Just you watch, you're going to love it in our new town. I promise."

"People who break their promises go to hell, Mom."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh look…it's a tree. So exciting!!" muttered Kairi sarcastically as she stared out the car window. She had to admit, thought Kairi resentfully to herself, it was pretty country. Trees… and lush, green grass. But yet, it wasn't really like the middle of nowhere, she noted, as they happened to just be passing through the center of town.

"Kairi, there are a lot of trees in this area…and stop with the attitude." Ritsuna glanced at her daughter through the rear-view mirror

"BLAH!"

Ritsuna sighed and turned back to the road, and tried to enjoy the warm breeze that came in through the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Flopping onto her new, bare bed, Kairi groaned. She had nothing to do… Ritsuna had taken off in search of a job, trusting Kairi not to get into trouble.

Kairi sat up and looked out her window. Boredom was taking over…so she settled on exploring this stupid new town. Grabbing her backpack, stuffed a bottle of water, 4 granola bars, her cell phone, and her wallet into it, and wrote a note to her mom, saying that if she got home before Kairi, not to worry.

And with that, Kairi set out, closing the door with a satisfying slam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dangit all.." She muttered and leaned against a nearby tree, chewing on a bite of a granola bar. This place was nice, but still she was bored.

Kairi closed her eyes and tilted her head back, resting it on the tree trunk.

"HEADS UP!" yelled a voice, and Kairi opened her eyes, not that it helped any, seeing as how as soon as she did, a soccer ball made contact with her head.

"Oh my god!" a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a blue and white soccer uniform rushed over to her. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

"…the heck?" Kairi sat up and rubbed her face, which was stinging rather painfully at this point. Then she looked up at the girl in front of her. "I'm fine..."

"Thank goodness… I'm sorry…um..." The girl looked at her hopefully with bright blue eyes that met Kairi's own violet ones.

"Kairi."

"Oh. Nice to meet you! I'm Naminè!" Naminè smiled and offered a hand to help Kairi up. Kairi dejectedly got up on her own, and smiled back slightly to Naminè.

"So, are you new here, Kairi?"

"Yeah, how'd you figure?" She yawned and rolled her shoulders back, enjoying the little cracking sensation she got from doing so.

"Cause I haven't seen you before. I know a lot of people, that are, you know, our age. You look about 14 or 15, right?" Naminè shifted the soccer ball from hand to hand behind her.

"Yeah…14."

"Uh-huh! I was right!" Naminè smiled.

"Meh…"

"So will be going to our school as well?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o.o okay…so R&R everyone x this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Heh. I haven't added Sora or Riku yet, but they're coming soon…like next chapterish! O.o so R&R! if I get at least…3 reviews, I'll post the next chappie!

hehe! chappie's not even a word :p

----current OOC

o.o omfg..i wrote this story when my internet was down, like five months ago...it's TERRIBLE!!!! XD ah well... LET THAT BUTTON HAUNT YOUUUU!!! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about four days since Kairi and Ritsuna had moved, and Kairi was enjoying herself a little, though she wouldn't let her mother know that, she couldn't give her that victory of being right after all. She'd gone around, and basically knew her way around now, she hung around with Namine, who was actually alright, and she was awesome out on the soccer field. Speaking of which…..

"Kairi!"

"Meh…" Kairi looked up from the book she'd been reading, and set it on the ground beside her.

"Hey Namine…"

Namine let out a whoot and sat down next to her, a big grin on her face.  
"Guess what day it is!"

"Err…Sunday?" Kairi looked at the blonde girl cluelessly. What was she getting at? "Yes! Yes indeed! And you know what that makes tomorrow?" Namine clapped her hands together expectantly.

"Monday….?"

"WOOT!"

"What?!"

"You got to go to school tomorrow!"

"Oi…. I know that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The loud noise of Kairi's alarm sounded, and this led to a very disgruntled redhead throwing it at the wall. "Shut up!" she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. "Meh…." It was Monday morning. Six AM. Kairi moaned into the pillow and leaned over until she fell out of the bed.

After she got up, Kairi stumbled to her bathroom and showered. She almost tripped on the navy blue pajamas she left on the floor. Then after changing into tan kahki pants and a black t-shirt with a silver, glittery broken heart on it, Kairi sat on the sink in her bathroom. Putting on only a little makeup(she couldnt't stand putting too much of anything on her face) she used black eyeliner, which added….how do you say it…it made her violet eyes stand out somewhat defiantly. That's the way she liked it.. And she lightly brushed silver eye shadow until it blended into her skin, leaving nothing more then a slilvery sheen. Kairi left her medium length red hair loose, and it fell over her shoulders, wisping around to frame her face. "That's about it then...Oh! shoes!" She looked at her bare feet, then around her already messy bedroom. Sandals would have to do. Those tennis shoes weren't anywhere to be found. Kairi pulled on black sandals that had thin straps to go around her ankles. Glancing herself in the mirror, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and went out the door.

Kairi ran with ease until large white building with a huge courtyard in front of it came into her sight. "Wow…" It wasn't like this was her first time seeing the school. It just amazed her every time..it was so...big. Other students were bustling about, some were lingering as they waited for the bell to ring, calling them to their homerooms.

"I'm a little early…" Kairi already had everything she needed, thanks to Namine, she had her schedule and things all set. "I might as well kill some time." She seated herself on the steps in front of the school, and yawned, watching the people. Namine wasn't in her homeroom, so she'd have to go through that whole, 'first impression' crap.

"Meh."

Running a hand lightly over the fabric of her pants, Kairi yawned again.

"Hey." Someone stood behind her. Kairi looked up at a boy with silver white hair, and soft grey eyes. He was looking at her somewhat expectantly, why?

"Hi….I'm Kairi…and you're….?

The boy looked at her curiously for a second, his head tilted to one side like a falcons, then he smiled.

"Riku...I'm Riku."

"Nice to meet you Riku." Kairi smiled. He seemed okay.

The next ten minutes or so consisted of Kairi talking to Riku on the steps, enjoying herself . What amused her was the amount of random junk that seemed to seep its way into the conversation. Talking to Riku, Kairi didn't like the small feeling she felt, a pain in her chest...as if something was tugging at her heart...Blah...must be imagining crap, she thought and shook her head.

"….And she was suspended for about three months." Riku was saying. He ran a pale hand through his silver hair absently.

"Wow…that's--" Kairi was quickly cut off by a yell. From the sidewall of the steps, a boy on a skateboard swept past Riku and crashed…yeah…into our ahem lovely heroine...Kairi.

experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by

"Ah!! What the hell?!" Kairi screeched under the weight of the boy on top of her.

"Oi! Sorry!" The boy was trying to scramble up to his feet, Kairi sent an un-aimed kick at him and leaned back, bringing her legs close to her chest and rolling swiftly away. She stood up, flushing brilliantly, and glared at the boy.

"Sora…you idiot…" Riku rubbed his head and kicked at Sora's skateboard, which he had decided to grind down the stair wall with.

The boy sat up, spiky brown hair falling into his eyes , grinning sheepishly. "Sorry…" He was laughing.  
Kairi scowled at him.

Riku looked at Kairi. "Kairi… this is Sora….idiotic Sora… my best friend." He smiled apologetically.

Kairi sighed. "Meh… it's okay."

Sora rubbed his head and looked up at the girl he'd crashed into. She was talking to Riku. Then for no apparent reason...all his thoughts drifted to cookies.

/ahh..i love cookies...o.o yummy cookies. tasy cookies...i'd marry my oreos...can i marry an oreo? is that even legal..i bet i could find a church that married cookies...cookies have to get married and have babies too...or else there wouldn't be any cookies...i wonder what the difference between boy cookies and girl cookies is...i wanna cookie! ooooo! i wish i was a jedi! then i could capture all the space cookies in the world! bwahahahahahahahah! space cookies beware!! sora shall capture youuuuuu/ In his head, dramatic music plays.

"….Sora?"

"Huh?!"

The brunette's thoughts were cut off by Riku's voice.

"Sora, have you heard anything I've said to you in the last three minutes?"

"Erm… No?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

reveiwwwww!

o.o i didnt put too much time into this. sora is an idiot in this story, o.o fangirls don't come after me with pitchforks! i shall flee o.o but dun't worry! there'll be some lovin for sora later on too. (hint hint)

heheh .  
the space cookie thing, it's something between my friends and meh .

whee! anywaaaaay

some friends of mine saw this before i posted, and they were like "OMG! Kairi and Riku! so kawaii!!"

T-T it was originally susposed to be a sorakairi story sobs

anywho, idk now, it's gonna be a kairiXriku story! squees i've never done one of them yet!

hope you stick around!!

So R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! please...R&R..or i'll send sora and his space cookies out to get you. 


	3. Chapter 3

NAAAAA!!! o.O GOMEN!!! this is a very very important authors note.

i'm sick of where the story's going, cause I started it off bad, I need to rewrite some chapters, and replace a few things. o.o so the next time (after now) you get mail saying that i've updated, i advise you to please read the first two chapters as well, as they are going to be changed..just a tiny bit.

TTTT


End file.
